


Random Drabbles

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Bestiality, Bonding, Chan, Crossover, Drama, Drug Use, Explicit Language, First Time, Gen, Gender Change, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Out of Character, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, Threesome, Tragedy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A collection of random drabbles, some created from prompts off Syrenslure's 'The Almost Totally Random Writing Exercise Generator' over on LJ, others just generally random. Any serious warnings will be at the top of the chapter; mainly Harry/Draco smut action!





	1. Random Drabbles 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**These are mosty written using Syrenslure's _'The Almost Totally Random Writing Exercise Generator'_ over on Live Journal. I'll add things to it if and when I write them. Basically, all go and give love for this amazing distraction from work and RL!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N – I have two 5000 word essays to write, two more to research, six academic articles to read, two non-academic articles to read, chapters to edit for all three of my WIPs and three one-shots in various stages of completion. And I am using my time so very wisely, aren't I?!**

 

 

**Prompt – 350-500 words/Porn/Pride**  
Harry hummed with satisfaction even as he kept his face cold and neutral. He'd been given his pick of Death Eaters after the war, and taken Lucius for one perfect reason; the man's pride.

He thrust harder through the man's tight muscle, their bodies slick with sweat and pre-cum as they fucked roughly on the floor. Harry never took Lucius to bed, and Lucius never vocalised discontent with the floor.

"Tell me you enjoy this."

Silence.

"Tell me you want this."

More silence.

"Tell me you want me; tell me you crave me when I'm gone."

Lucius stayed silent. To admit would be defeat, and Lucius' pride wouldn’t allow that. As long as he kept up a pretence of indifference, as long as he didn't reveal that the long stretches of time when Harry was away on business and Lucius was left cold and untouched burned his very soul, then Lucius could retain the upper hand. Malfoys never lost, they never played subordinate to anyone else. He couldn't allow himself to be broken by this youth, barely a man and yet more than Lucius could ever be.

Harry screamed out his orgasm as he filled Lucius with his seed. The blonde was yet to come, and Harry smirked as he eyes the sensitive entrance stretched wide around him. Moving one hand away from Lucius' hip, he stroked the rim with his fingers, before sliding one in alongside his softening cock.

Lucius grunted, but still didn't speak. A second finger was added, stretching him unbearably, and he saw a galaxy in his vision. His cock strained against the restraints, and he clenched his teeth to prevent from crying out. Harry had taken it further than this before, and Lucius hadn't broken down and begged; he could survive tonight. The third finger pushed his resolve, and he could almost feel Harry's smirk on his back, but he kept silent. The fingers were stretching him open, and he couldn’t stop the moan as a thin vibrator was slipped inside him, resting against his prostate and lying along the thick vein in Harry's renewing erection.

A whispered word and the vibrator was on, sending jolts of pleasure through Harry and Lucius. Losing his battle, Lucius squirmed on the floor, hearing Harry laugh coldly.

"You know what you have to say, Lucius darling."

Biting his tongue hard enough to feel blood, Lucius kept silent all through the experience, through Harry filling him for a second time and pulling out roughly in disgust. 

"Have it your way."

Merlin only knew when Harry would next be back, but Lucius fell asleep with a smile on his face. He hadn't begged, he hadn’t lost. Lucius had nothing left but his pride, and he wasn't ready to part with that…

 

 

**Prompt – POV-Inanimate Object/Pre-Slash/Jello**  
They act like we don't know what they're thinking. Like the furniture in a magical castle doesn’t gossip. Honestly; these kids think that because I'm a coffee table I must be stupid. Well, that shows what they know. When it comes to stupid, a certain Gryffindor brunette wins in that area. Here I am, with ten stone of blonde Malfoy goodness leaning on me, slurping up jello shots in a way that is making every girl in the room, and a good proportion of the boys, weak-kneed and cross-eyes. And boy wonder over there just sits and broods.

See, he thinks that Draco is interested in someone else. Hermione to be exact. The boy brings a whole new dimension to the word 'idiot'. But blondie has a plan, I heard him telling Zabini earlier. He's going to take a handful of jello shots and arrange himself in such a position on Potter's bed that the brunette will not fail to realise his intentions.

I'm only a coffee table; I shouldn’t know how many uses there are for jello.

 

 

**Prompt – 10minutes/Dialogue/Unbelievable** (unbelievable this did take me ten minutes to write #sob#)  
"What's happened now?"

"Draco happened."

"What's he done now?"

"It's…he's fucking unbelievable!"

"Harry, calm down and tell me what has happened."

"Draco has…wants me to…for his birthday…I can't believe he thinks I would be into this!"

"Harry, what are you babbling on about?"

"He says that he wants to tie me up and _spank me_! It's disgraceful!"

"Where did he get an idea like that?"

"He says he found a paddle in the spare room, and assumed that was what I wanted, so would I, for his birthday, let him spank me!"

"…………"

"Hermione? You've gone a little green. It's disgusting, isn't it?!"

"Harry…uh…remember when me and Ron stayed with you for the weekend?"

"Oh gods, did you two see it too? I swear, I have no idea where it came from!"

"It…uh…fell out of our bag…I wondered where it was."

{thump}

"Harry? Harry wake up!"

 

 

**Prompt – 250-300 Words/Humour/Panties**  
"Draco, what the hell are you wearing?"

"Don't I look gorgeous, darling?"

Shock aside, Harry had to admit that Draco did, in truth, look gorgeous. The light pink, the lace, the delicate frills, they all suited his husband perfectly. Pulling Draco down onto his lap, Harry kissed him deeply and ran a hand to stroke the bulge stretching the pretty material. He felt as Draco ground down into his lap, and moaned against the back of his throat.

"Don't suppose you want to…?"

Draco didn't answer, just moved to fumble open Harry's trousers and free his husband's erection from its cloth constraints. Draco swore softly as Harry reached round him and ripped a hole in the panties, lowering Draco onto his erection with a heartfelt moan. 

Harry's eyes were fixed on the material covering Draco's cock as they fucked, the obscene stretching and wet patch that just made the whole thing so deviant and decadent. There was nothing drawn-out about their coupling, and within minutes they were both shuddering out their orgasms. Harry reached a hand down to cup Draco's warm, sticky groin as the blonde gasped into his shoulder.

"I didn’t know you had a side like this."

"I love all the kinks you introduce me to."

"Well, this one was yours."

Harry pulled back, and looked at Draco in confusion.

"What?"

"Well, I found these in the dryer, and I sure as hell didn’t buy them, so you must have. I thought…Harry?"

Harry couldn't stop the laughter as he gasped out,

"Dray…'mione's washing machine is broke…she did some here…must have left them in…and they got caught up with our things…"

Draco's face displayed an array of emotions before going green.

"You mean, I just came in panties that _GRANGER HAS WORN_?! Oh, I'm going to be sick!"


	2. Random Drabbles 2

**A/N – I've done some work, so now I'm playing woot woot! If you see anything here that could be turned into a full story let me know and I'll try; most of this was written really quickly to stretch my writing muscles. Kisses, *Softly*Sweetly***

 

** Prompt – Drabble-100words/Stream of consciousness/innocence **

I need to feel him in me, right now, I can't wait anymore. I've been waiting so long, holding on for the right guy to come and convince me that he's my one, my only and I'm so tired of holding on. The right guy, the only guy, he doesn’t even see me, and if I can't have him then it means nothing, and I'll give it to the first guy I meet. The fact he's tall, handsome, exactly like Harry in everyway means nothing to me as I feel him breach me; my first, my only. 

Harry is Draco's, but tonight, in this random man, he is mine.

 

 

** Prompt – POV-First Person/Conflict/A Car **

"Harry, you're lost."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not, and even if I was, that would be because you were too busy doing your hair to read the damn map!"

"Don't you snap at me! You're the one that wanted to go to their wedding, not me!"

"Yeah, and you're the one that's whined and bitched all the way from the invitation landing on our doorstep to getting in the car this morning!"

"Well excuse me for being disturbed that my boyfriend was so intent on going to see his ex get married!"

Silence fell, both men staring straight ahead, and once again the space in the car felt like a gulf between Harry and Charlie…

 

 

** Prompt – 350-500 Words/Conflict/Handcuffs **

It was always the same argument, always the same words and silences. Harry could recite it off by heart and he didn't understand why they kept having this argument. He knew Draco's fears, Draco knew his desires. Surely the blonde must know by now that Harry loved him, that it wasn't about love, it was about limits. Harry needed to test his limits, and he couldn’t do that with Draco.

"Baby, please just listen to me."

"Why?"

"Because. Because I am going to do this, and I want you to understand why."

"It's depraved! I can't be a part of this Harry! What the hell would I do if I lost you?"

"Draco, you won't lose me. I love you, I'll always come home to you, you know that. But I need to do this, need to find my limits. You can be with me on this, or against me, but I have to do it."

Draco watched as Harry walked out of the front door, and he knew deep in his soul that the brunette wouldn't be coming back to him for a long time…

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The handcuffs chafed his wrists as Harry waited patiently for his appointed lawyer to get in. He should have listened to Draco, but he couldn't undo the past. He heard the door open but didn’t look up until he'd heard the chair opposite him scrape into place. He looked up, and froze.

"Listen carefully. In five minutes the guard will flick the security cameras back on, and if we aren't out of here you're going to prison."

Harry nodded his understanding, and waited as Draco spoke.

"I told you, that con-artists was one thing, but armed robbery was something else. I said that you wouldn't be able to do it, and I was right. I am going to get you out of this mess if you promise me that we can go back to cons, no more talk of limits."

"Promise."

Draco nodded, and produced a key, unlocking the handcuffs and pocketing them as he grabbed Harry close and apparated the two of them out of the holding cell.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry writhed, and looked up at Draco, emerald eyes begging for a reprieve from the exquisite torture. Draco leant down close enough for his lips to graze Harry's as he spoke, the smirk evident in his voice.

"You, my darling little con-artist, deserve handcuffs."

"Draco please…"

"Will you ignore my advice again?"

"No, never just please baby…"

Draco smiled, tightening the cuffs to dig into Harry's wrist before sliding down to his restrained cock, punishment for his crimes in mind.

 

 

**Prompt – 100 words/One Character/A Thunderstorm (hell yeah, exactly 100 words!)**

The rain made him feel alive, the thunder and lightening served to drown out the voices in his head. Until last year he'd been happy, healthy, out-going, but he was slowly losing all of that. Even as he fell deeper in love with Lily Evans, he knew he'd never have her. She belonged to James, not the vile, worthless human being that he was.

His sins fell away in the storm; he could pretend he was whole. Truth was; he'd never be whole again. He made a choice, turning to the other man.

"I know where the Potters are hiding."

 

 

** Prompt – 100 words/Conflict/Without Enough Information **

"You're a dick, Potter!"

"Yeah, and you're a stuck-up pureblood twat, but you don't hear me complaining!"

Draco stormed off, how the hell could Potter stand there and act like everything was so black and white. He had no idea what Draco's life was like, the things he must do to survive. Potter saw everything as being simple; he didn't know that if Draco failed, more was at stake than just his life.

Harry groaned, and bit his lip. How was he supposed to help Draco if the blonde wouldn't say what was wrong. Harry wasn't a mind-reader; he couldn’t stop the fights without a reason to.

 

 

**Prompt – 350-500 Words/Description/Panties**

The way they feel, sliding against my skin, is enough to reduce me to a babbling wreck. But I bite back my incoherency and focus on the task in hand. He told me I'd have to do something special to convince him, and here it is. I dial the familiar number and wait while he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Draco? It's Harry."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I am."

"Pardon me?"

"I'm up. I'm hard and leaking for you right now. I wish you were here, wish you were with me and you could see this, see what I'm doing."

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Touching myself. I'm thinking about you as I palm myself, gods Draco I'm so hot, so ready to feel you inside me. I've been walking around like this all day, just for you. Half-hard and leaking into my panties."

"Your…your panties?"

"Yeah. They feel so good, a gentle caress holding my cock and balls, whisper faint across my buttocks. They're ruined now though, stretched out of shape because all the blood has rushed to fill me, a wet patch decorating the front. I wish you were here, so you could drag your tongue along my cock, tasting me through the green silk."

"Harry…"

"Are you hard? Can you picture me, is my description good enough?"

"Are you…ugh…on the bed?"

"No, the couch. My legs are spread wide, I'm not wearing anything but the panties, it feels so good Draco, rubbing myself like this, it's so much more than I can take. I need to cum so badly baby, need to fill these pretty little panties with my release."

I hear the line go dead and focus on my own pleasure as I let the phone drop from my grasp. I'm right on the edge when the fire jumps to life and he steps out, a bulge in his jeans and his eyes wide as I finally let go, arching on the sofa as a silent scream twists my face, torrents of cum escaping the sodden panties to trickle between my legs. He falls to his feet, burying his face between my legs and lapping greedily at my thighs, placing delicate nips along my softening cock and making me writhe into his touch. Careful hands pull the delicate silk off my hips and down my legs. I watch through half-closed eyes as he pockets the panties and moves up to kiss me softly.

"Of course I'll marry you."

 

 

**Prompt – 100 Words/Male Character/Five Senses**

He smells like cinnamon; spicy and addictive, heady enough to make me forget what I was saying to him.

He sounds like razorblades; every word assaults me with careful precision, his voice is a weapon he wields well.

He feels like silk; soft and perfect under my Quidditch-calloused fingers as I tentatively push at the boundaries between us, push at our limits

He looks formidable; but I know it's just an act, to dissuade potential troublemakers.

He tastes like heaven; my tongue travelling up the planes of his body as he writhes underneath me.

He overloads my senses and I fail another potion, get another detention, claim another night with him

 

 

**Prompt – 10 minutes/Porn/After the guests have left**

Harry knew that once his friends had left he'd be taken, and he found himself silently willing them to go. Everyone knew Draco and Severus were together, and everyone knew they were staying with Harry in the aftermath of the war until their assets were unfrozen.

No-one knew that their assets had been unfrozen weeks ago. No-one knew that they were staying because neither one of them was prepared to give up the delights of his body just yet.

Harry waved the last of his friends out of the door, and as soon as it was closed warm hands were disrobing him, stripping him of his clothes, his inhibitions, quickly and surely. He moved with Draco back into the living room, and found Severus already sprawled out, naked, on a chair. They liked him subordinate, and Harry opened his mouth obediently for the ring gag, feeling the cold metal fall into place behind his teeth. He moved onto Severus without hesitation, and moaned as he felt the warm, silken hardness sliding down his throat.

Draco watched the spectacle for a minute before moving to part Harry's buttocks, finding his tight little entrance quivering with anticipation. He'd lubricated Harry fully before the others had arrived; ensuring that the brunette knew exactly what would be happening this evening. He flicked on the video camera and smirked up at Severus, promptly forgetting the device as he thrust hard into Harry, stretching him with his cock as Severus held his shoulders tightly. 

Harry felt the burn spreading through his body, and he bobbed his head up and down more violently; showing them the pace he wanted. A low chuckle, chocolate-smooth, drifted to his senses before his head was grasped painfully, and then he was being fucked; Severus' hips jacking up as Draco moved out, then the other way; Draco buried inside him as he gasped for air before the next assault. His hands scrabbled for purchase on the chair, and it felt so good that he had to reach one hand down, fisting himself furiously. He came first, staining the rug with his release as his throat constricted around Severus, his ass doing the same to Draco. 

They carried on using him, abusing his over-sensitized flesh, until they'd both found release. Draco turned off the camera and then they were both on the floor, holding him and removing the gag, whispering words of affection and admiration as he came down from his high.

"More…"

Severus laughed, and pulled Harry into a light kiss.

"More later. We still have four scenes to shoot before this is ready to go to the distributor."

Draco pulled Harry flush against him, and wrapped his fingers around the brunette's spent cock.

"Does it turn you on, the thought of muggles pleasuring themselves to the image of you being fucked?"

"Yes. Please, I need more tonight."

Severus smiled, and trailed nimble fingers down to pert nipples, pinching hard enough to bring tears to Harry's eyes. 

"Then more you shall have my little porn star."

 

 

**Prompt – 100 words/Male Character, Under 18/Coffee**

I shouldn't drink so much coffee. Hermione says that's why I can't sleep at night, because I drink so much coffee during the day. I don't bother to correct her. But I know the truth – I only drink coffee because I can't close my eyes without seeing him. I watched as a boy was killed in my name, and it terrifies me. This whole war is in my name, and I never asked for any of this.

The coffee is too hot to drink, but I swallow it anyway. It burns as it glides down my throat, and I enjoy the pain. I shouldn't enjoy the pain so much, but I do. I enjoy pain, I enjoy coffee, I enjoyed every minute with Cedric and now I can't close my eyes without seeing his body.

I reach over, and ignore her tut as I pour another cup.

 

 

**Prompt – 100 Words/Dialogue/First time**

"I'm a little nervous Draco."

"Why?"

"It's my first time."

"Really? I've done this loads, just trust me."

"I do trust you, I'm just scared. Will it hurt?"

"Not if I do it right."

"Really?"

"Well, it'll probably hurt a little, but it's worth it."

"I believe you. Let's do this."

"No doubts?"

"None. There's no-one else I'd want to be my first more than you."

"OK. Now, it's going to be warm, and then it might hurt a little. Deep breath, and don’t tense."

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Hush baby, I know. But look how smooth and hairless your leg is now!"


	3. Random Drabbles 3

**Prompt – 250-300 Words/News Article/Heat**

"The only thing that damn paper is good for is the fire!"

Harry smiled, ignoring Draco's ranting as he carried on reading the article. It was a long and in-depth piece about male pregnancy and the submissiveness of the male wizard that got pregnant. Needless to say, his very pregnant, very dominant spouse was raising the roof over it, and Harry had to fight not to laugh at him. He lost himself back in the paper and faded out Draco's whining. He loved the blonde dearly, bit he could really spew hot air when he focused on it. 

Draco knew he was being ignored, and in a fit of childish petulance he sent a small burning charm at the paper. Except, hormones and all that…well, needless to say Draco's handle on his spells wasn't brilliant at the moment. It turned out to be quite a large burning charm, and the heat caused some rather unforeseen consequences.

Namely, Harry's eyebrows being scorched off.

Draco knew he was in trouble when Harry still wasn't speaking to him the next morning, and he tried to make amends by fixing breakfast. Sadly, heat seemed to be a recurring theme for them, and Draco was still on the receiving end of a sulk while Harry was fixing the kitchen after the minor fire had been put out. Draco tried for humour.

"You do like your eggs well done."

But he got nothing. By the time the evening had rolled around Draco was beside himself with worry, and as he wandered into the kitchen he was barely paying attention to his surroundings. He walked straight into Harry, who had been taking the casserole out of the oven, and ended up with it all down his front.

Harry yanked his top off and looked at the blooming redness of a minor burn on his chest. Draco looked close to tears, and Harry fixed him in a cool stare.

"You'd better be naked by the time I get in there or so help me Merlin I'm going to tell the Prophet you like wearing women's underwear!"

 

 

**Prompt – 250-300 Words/One Character/Desk**

Harry loved many things in his life. He loved his beautiful husband, he loved his three stunning children, he loved his pets and his house, he loved his friends. But right at this moment in time, Harry Potter loved his large mahogany desk. He and Draco had christened said desk many times, and it was in one of those fantasies that he was now hopelessly lost.

The desk was beautiful and solid; sturdy enough for the most energetic of shags, and Harry loved it. There was enough space underneath it for his husband to be comfortable when he surprised Harry with work-day blowjobs, and a flat panel of wood that hid from view anything that happened under the desk. It was this panel of wood which Harry loved most right now, because it completely hid from view the furious movement of his right hand over his aching erection. 

At almost eight months pregnant, sex was a logistics nightmare for them both even if Draco's sex drive hadn't abandoned him somewhere towards the end of the second trimester. Which left Harry with little choice but a healthy wank when he could be sure Draco wouldn't find out. And as apparating wasn't possible in his current state, and Harry had heavily warded his office, there was no way that Draco could find out.

Harry let his head loll back as he tugged at his foreskin mercilessly, needing the jolts of pain to anchor him. He missed the tight feeling of his husband around him, of spilling deep inside him, he was so close to the edge and with a deep growl he came hard, all over his trousers and hand.

As Harry finally thought about maybe cleaning himself up there was a soft knock at the door and he looked up at the clock. 1:30 – time for his fourth years. Murmuring a cleaning charm, he went into teacher mode as he did his trousers back up before opening the door…

 

 

**Prompt – 100 Words/Female Character, Under 18/Never Again**

Hermione groaned, and tipped out of bed to stagger into the bathroom. Of all the stupid, useless dares that the twins could have come up with, they had to come up with kissing Harry. It was as though they had a direct line straight to her deepest, darkest, most-loathed fantasies. She tried to shake herself out of this fantasy, out of the ridiculous notion that he would want her, that he would be able to stop thinking about Cedric's death long enough to notice her. But she still couldn't make her heart understand that Harry wasn't hers.

The fact she could taste him on her tongue was irrelevant.

 

 

**Prompt – 100 Words/Stream of consciousness/Pride**

There she is, my baby girl, all grown up and about to graduate from Hogwarts. I promised her I wouldn't cry, wouldn't make a spectacle of myself, but I can't hold it back. She's got the highest grades of anyone this century, me and Granger included, and I love her so much as she walks up to shake McGonagall's hand and take her scroll. I feel a familiar hand on my shoulder and lean into Hermione's offered touch, taking strength from her here with me today, even though none of her brood are graduating.

"He'd have been so proud of her, of both of you."

"I know he would. I'm proud of us too."

 

 

**Prompt – 100 Words/Humour/Doing The Unexpected**

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Well, Dray honey, I know what it _looks_ like you're doing, but that can't be right."

"If it looks like I'm doing what I'm doing, then I'm obviously doing it, aren’t I? Honestly Harry, I know you're a Gryffindor but Merlin you can be stupid sometimes!"

I shake my head, and lean on the door frame, watching as the proud and prissy Draco, last scion of the Malfoy name, washes up his own breakfast plates. It's only taken ten years of marriage to get him this far; another ten and he may learn how to load the dishwasher.

 

 

**Prompt – 100 words/Family Member/Never Again (twincest, skip if this offends)**

They lay together, neither willing to take the first step but both knowing that the step had to be taken. George moved first, trailing his fingers over a torso identical to his own before leaning over and planting a soft kiss on Fred's lips. They could only have this one night, only give in to this burning need once, because if it became habit it would destroy them both. But they both knew that _not_ doing this was no more of an option than doing it.

The next morning, Fred smiled wryly at George over breakfast.

"I might leave off alcohol for a while."


	4. Random Drabbles 4 - To Be Alive

**Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but a coffee maker and an imagination

**Warnings** \- none.

**Author's Note** \- This is deliberately vague, take from it what you will *S*S* xxx

 

He heard the whispers, but they were in his favour so he paid them no heed. Life had been tumultuous for him, and the whispers had been an ever-present part of that. Sometimes the whispers were in has favour, sometimes they were against. But they were always there, and he took strength from that. So little in life was constant that those few constant things were to be cherished and adored; treated with reverence whatever their outcome.

Moving slowly up to the coffin he peered down into the open casket. Another dead friend; another body for the ground and another soul for the gods. He'd known this one only vaguely, and the whispers focused on that. That he was so firm to his cause; they saw his being at every funeral as his way of respecting those that fought on his side. 

They'd never know, because he'd never tell, that standing over the cold dead bodies was the only way he could feel the warm flicker of life in his chest. He'd first discovered the effect the funerals had on him in the weeks immediately after the war; when the funerals took place three a day and the tears flowed freely, everyone united under a common pain. 

Now society had moved on, though he could not. He was the walking dead, sentenced to a life half-lived and never felt. The only light in his life, the only thing worth living for anymore, was the morning's paper, the obituaries that listed his fallen comrades. Every article was clipped out, put lovingly in a scrapbook, a token reminder of the battles he had won, and continued to win every day. 

His comrades fell, and through their deaths he took his life.


	5. Random Drabbles 5 - CRACK!FIC

**Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but a coffee maker and an imagination

**Warnings** \- CRACK!FIC, Mary-Sue, completely random fic. Alternate Universe, general strangeness

**Author's Note** \- This is for Genlisae. What would happen if our favourite boys were actually telling our story?

 

 

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes gently. He had writers block again, and just couldn't work out the latest kink in his story. He felt soft hands resting on his shoulders and tipped his head back, smiling up at Draco.

"Hey love, is everything OK?"

"I'm stuck on a bit of plot."

"Anything I can help with?"

"It's difficult. SoftlySweetly…"

"Aaah, that wench. Is it her story arc that's giving you gyp?"

"No, her story arc is going well, surprisingly."

Draco grinned, and grazed his fangs lightly over Harry's neck. He liked that Harry had based his SoftlySweetly storyline on their life, it was sweet and romantic. He felt a little more of his Mate's tension melt away, and nudged him softly.

"SoftlySweetly had a conversation with Genlisae in the stairwell, and went off to do her own thing. I've got her writing some porn because it keeps her happy."

"So what's blocked?"

"That bloody Genlisae! Every time I try and write about something she refuses to co-operate unless there's coffee involved. I need her to become this famous artist so that she can go to celebrity parties, and I can introduce my newest OC, Tom, but she just won't play. She keeps saying that her fractals won't work! I don't know what to do!"

Draco smiled, and wrapped his arms tighter around his husband. The brunette put his all into his stories, and liked to portray the characters as real people that could be interacted with. Draco had suffered long and involved rants about SoftlySweetly's unwillingness to play nicely with other characters, and had learnt that the best thing to do was just to let Harry vent his frustrations. 

"Come on love, come to bed, yeah? It's only fiction, and it'll still be here in the morning."

Harry nodded, and flipped the lid of his laptop down before following Draco into the master bedroom…

 

 

_ Meanwhile, in a bizarre Alternate FanFiction Universe… _

 

"Pst, Sweets?"

"Genlisae, hey!"

"Hey. I have coffee. Listen, I was thinking about the plotline…"

"Our plot line?"

"No, Harry and Draco's plot line. What do you mean, our plot line?"

"Well, Harry and Draco write about us writing about them."

"No, Jen, we write about Harry and Draco writing about us writing about them."

"No, Harry and Draco write about us writing about Harry and Draco writing about us writing about Harry and Draco writing about us."

Genlisae took one long look at the evidently deranged author, smacked her round the head with _Order of the Phoenix_ , took her coffee and wandered off to work on some fractals…!


	6. Random Drabbles 6 - Sacrifice

**Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but an imagination and some instant coffee.

**Warnings** \- Two stories for one prompt, one fluff one angst. So; sickly sweetness, adult language, mpreg, character death.

**Prompt** \- _Sacrifice_ , nicked off potion_lady, each is a 100-word drabble.

 

Sacrifice

"Harry, baby please give it to me!"

"No! Goddamn Draco! All I want is one cup!"

"Harry you can't, it's bad for the baby."

Harry glared, flinging the mug of coffee at the kitchen wall before storming into the bedroom. Two months pregnant and hormonal, he considered crying until he felt Draco curl up behind him.

"We knew we'd have to make sacrifices for the baby."

"I miss coffee. And I don't see you sacrificing anything."

Draco winced.

"I'll throw the coffee out in the morning, okay?"

Harry sighed happily, and Draco knew it would be a long seven months.

 

 

Sacrifice

_"Mr Potter-Malfoy, there's been a complication…"_

_…_

_"Mr Potter-Malfoy, I know this is a difficult decision to have to make…"_

_…_

_"Mr Potter-Malfoy, time is running out."_

_…_

_"Mr Potter-Malfoy, you need to make a decision now…"_

...

"Harry, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry. The doctors, they've done all they can, but they can't save you both. If you went to full-term you'd die, and there's no guarantee the baby would live. Forgive me Harry, but I have to sacrifice one of you."

…

"Draco? The baby?"

"Harry…I'm so sorry, they couldn't save you both."


	7. Random Drabbles 7: dracoharry100 challenges.

**Title** \- Cure For The Flu  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Team** \- Death Eaters!  
 **Word Count** \- 100 x 3  
 **Rating** \- Somewhere just beyond a PG13.  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- I'll give you three guesses…   
**Challenge** \- #11 'Duvet Days'  
 **Author's Notes** \- Hope you like, my pretties, and go to the dentist afterwards, yeah? 

 

Draco groaned. There were no redeeming features when it came to flu. He looked a state, he felt a state, he couldn't go to work and he couldn't breathe through his nose. He pulled the duvet tighter around him and lay in a haze until Harry came home.

"Enjoy your duvet day?"

Draco glared, and Harry stroked his sweaty forehead gently. Draco still felt hot, and the blonde was flushed. Harry moved to lie on the bed with him and pulled his lover close, not caring that he might get sick.

"I'm home now, I'll make you better little dragon."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ordinarily, Draco would have kicked up seven shades of hell over being spoon fed soup, but he couldn't bring himself to care right now. Everything hurt; he couldn't have sat up and held the bowl without sloshing on the duvet. He loved that Harry had gone to the trouble of making carrot and coriander soup fresh, and silently thanked the gods for sending him an angel to see him to his death.

"Draco, stop being melodramatic."

Draco raised an eyebrow half-heartedly, and Harry elaborated.

"You have your 'this flu-bug will kill me' face on."

"It might."

"I won't let it."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The first thing Draco realised when he woke up was that he could move without pain. The second was that Harry had a rampant erection. Draco tossed the duvet off the end of the bed and looked at Harry's sleeping form. The brunette had nursed him, uncaring that he might catch what Draco had, and deserved a reward. 

Harry woke up to the sensation of tight wet heat, and looked down his body to see Draco face-down in his groin. He reached a hand to stroke blonde hair softly as he bucked his hips into the warmth.

"Feeling better then?" 

 

 

**Title** \- Get Used To It  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Team** \- Death Eaters!  
 **Word Count** \- 100   
**Rating** \- G  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- I'll give you three guesses…   
**Challenge** \- #12 'Cold Feet'  
 **Author's Notes** \- Second in the [Joys Of Normal Living](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/tag/joys+of+normal+living+series) series

 

Harry groaned, and tried to push Draco away from him, but it didn't work. The blonde just cuddled closer to him and inserted his criminally cold feet between Harry's much warmer ones.

"You're late."

"Raid over-ran. Will you please wear socks in bed?"

"No. Honestly Harry, it's been years and you're still bitching about my cold feet?"

Harry rolled his eyes and moved his legs gently, warming Draco's feet up through friction. He smiled, loving these quiet moments where they were just a couple in love, before Draco's libido woke up and they were a couple in lust as well.

 

 

**Title** \- Brat-Sitting  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Team** \- Death Eaters!  
 **Word Count** \- 100 x 3  
 **Rating** \- PG13  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- I'll give you three guesses…   
**Challenge** \- #13 'The Writing's On The Wall'  
 **Author's Notes** \- Third in the [Joys Of Normal Living](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/tag/joys+of+normal+living+series) series

 

Hermione raised an eyebrow but Harry didn't back down. Both Draco and Ron were looking at him aghast over the dinner table, and Hermione tried to be diplomatic.

"Harry…it's not that I doubt you; you're wonderful with the kids. But they're a handful, and the triplets plus Lucy and the baby for the whole weekend…it's a lot."

"Hermione, we'll love it! It'll be fine! And you two haven't had a holiday alone in years!"

Harry looked pleadingly at Draco, and the blonde relented. He'd make Harry pay dearly for volunteering them to brat-sit for the weekend.

"Yeah, we'll do it."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco finally got the last of the triplets in bed and staggered back downstairs. Harry was slumped in the sofa and Draco collapsed next to him, growling softly.

"I'm going to kill you. You volunteered us for torture! How Hermione does it I'll never know! And another on the way!"

Harry flinched, and struggled into a sitting position.

"Sorry. I just…wanted to see if we'd be any good, as parents, y'know?"

Draco opened one eye and took in the blue crayon covering the magnolia paint in the living room.

"I think the writing is, literally, on the wall about that!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He felt Harry deflate, and curled the brunette's hand in his. Once he'd calmed down, Draco had worked out Harry's motivations for this, and hadn’t been able to be as angry at the brunette as he'd have liked.

"Love, we'll be fine after some practice. Kids are in our future."

"Distant future?"

Draco moaned. " _Very_ distant."

Harry snickered, and moved to give Draco a soft kiss, which soon became heated. Draco pulled back reluctantly – they couldn't really have sex with five kids in the house – and squeezed Harry's fingers.

"See; kids mean no more spontaneous sex."

"Obscenely distant future then!"


	8. Random Drabbles 8 - snarry100 challenges

**Title:** A Rather Unfortunate Side-Effect  
 **Author:** SoftlySweetly  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating(s):** PG13  
 **Challenge:** #48 'Draught Of Peace'  
 **Warning(s):** Suggestiveness, cussing  
 **A/N:** The first in the [Fairytale Ending?](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/tag/fairytale+ending%3F+series) series

 

"Severus, it's not permanent. Just a rather unfortunate side-effect."

Severus gritted his teeth, flouncing out of the Hospital Wing to the sound of Madam Pomfrey laughing. He cursed again and stormed through the halls to his rooms, scattering students in his wake.

Harry looked up and smiled as Severus came in. "What did she say?"

"Unfortunate side-effect, lasts for a week or so."

Harry cringed and moved to cuddle Severus. He'd been covered in Draught Of Peace in a classroom accident, and once he was woken Pomfrey had insisted on checking him over.

"Side-effects?"

"No fucking erection for a week!"

 

 

**Title:** Retribution  
 **Author:** SoftlySweetly  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 3  
 **Rating(s):** PG13  
 **Challenge:** #49 'Shrinking Solution'  
 **Warning(s):** Suggestiveness  
 **A/N:** The second in the [Fairytale Ending?](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/tag/fairytale+ending%3F+series) series. And yes, my mind is in the gutter. It's actually quite nice there.

 

Harry snickered as he used a syringe to get the modified shrinking potion into the chocolates. Six days without sex was just criminal, and Harry's Slytherin side had taken over, demanding revenge on the idiot Ravenclaw who had doused his lover, literally and metaphorically, in Draught of Peace. 

Severus had been remarkably enthusiastic about the plan; modifying the potion so it would only work on a particular part of Michael Bratt's anatomy. Each chocolate held an hours worth of potion, and there were twenty four chocolates.

Harry dropped a kiss on Severus' head as he headed up to the owlery…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Curled up in bed that night, Severus was woken up by a strange sensation. Lifting up the covers he peered down at himself before laughing in sheer glee.

"Whassup?"

"Get on your back and spread your legs Mr Potter; it seems the side-effects are no more."

Harry moved with lightning speed, stripping off his pyjama bottoms and summoning over the lube, squeezing a generous dollop onto Severus' fingers before settling back into the pillows.

"I feel a bit bad about pranking that Ravenclaw now."

"I couldn't care less."

As one long finger slipped inside him, Harry was inclined to agree…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry met Dumbledore's eyes as he answered the old man's question.

"Maybe it's a new Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes product? I get so much stock for the shop that I lose track of what we have. From what you've said, Headmaster, the boy wasn't hurt, and I don’t know why you assume Severus or I are involved."

"My mistake. Please, accept my apologies."

Dumbledore watched the two men walk out; Severus to his classroom and Harry to the shop he managed in Hogsmeade. They were responsible, their own brand of retribution, but he couldn't be too angry; no harm no foul.

 

 

**Title:** Stupid, Stupid Gryffindor.  
 **Author:** SoftlySweetly  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 4  
 **Rating(s):** NC17  
 **Challenge:** #50 'Swelling Solution'  
 **Warning(s):** Sex, swearing, implied twincest,  
 **A/N:** The third in the [Fairytale Ending?](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/tag/fairytale+ending%3F+series) series. And yes, my mind is **still** in the gutter. Not only is it nice here, but I've got some really nice wallpaper up.

 

Severus looked at Harry in horror; his eyes flicking from the empty vial of swelling solution to Harry's naked body and comically large cock.

"What. Have. You. Done."

Harry hiccoughed, and Severus could smell the whiskey on him from across the room. The brunette grabbed his cock (roughly the size of a watermelon now) in both hands and waved it happily.

"Fred'n'Gorge…dared…hung…horse…"

"They dared you to douse your cock in Swelling Solution so you could be hung like a horse?"

Harry grinned, nodded frantically, then passed out drunk on the sofa. Severus was going to kill those bloody reckless twins!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Slipping quietly into the flat above the shop, Severus thanked his years of training in the war. If he didn’t want to be detected he wouldn't be; the Weasley twins were no match for him. He found them curled up in their bed and rolled his eyes. Molly would have a fit if she found out the secret the rest of the world was privy to.

Using Harry's ingenious revenge from the incident with the Bratt boy, Severus dropped copious amounts of Shrinking Solution in each mouth and smirked as he left a note before returning to his drunken lover.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Severus went into the bedroom to wake Harry up he found the brunette wanking frantically. Instantly Severus' arousal sprang to life and his cock set about making itself known.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Uh…morning…dick feels…like it's...on fire…!"

Severus smirked. Ah yes…the after-effects of the solution were a prickling feeling as it wore off. On such a sensitive appendage that would translate as a burning sensation. 

His hand cold from the glass of water, Severus wrapped it around Harry's erection and smirked as the brunette keened and wailed.

"Will you take potion when drunk again?"

"No! Sev'rus no please…fuck please…!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry groaned and whimpered, crying out as Severus alternated the sensations on his cock; using a hand dripping in ice water one minute before switching to his hot, warm mouth the next. Neither Harry nor his cock knew how to react, so they both settled on twitching and jerking, Harry adding expletives into the mix.

As Harry reached the brink, Severus wrapped long fingers around Harry's base and prevented his orgasm.

" **Severus**!"

"You will _never_ take a potion while drunk again, dare or no dare, understand?"

Harry nodded, and Severus smirked before stalking out, leaving Harry hanging. 

"Fuck! Severus!"

"Punishment."


End file.
